lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forkoux Fyth
Overview Forkoux William Fyth (born: Forkoux William Euphatuman) was a distinguished scholar, poet, painter, writer, aficionado of Mo, opera singer, envoy, and former patriarch of Helmont. Throughout his 107 year life he achieved feats such as negotiating Helmontan autonomy from the Grenthyx Dynasty and the handover of Ensom Citadel Prison, all the while being haunted by personal tragedies. His academi c achievements became the benchmark for contemporary musings on topics surrounding the legend of Mo, life, economics and religion. Appearance ]]Forkoux stood at six feet five inches tall, well above the typical male Helmontan height of five feet six inches. In his early life Forkoux was a slender but handsome boy with well-kept brown hair, and in later life a long, white and grey beard with flowing white hair. Long time collaborator, Tr'cupen, remarked that he and Forkoux joked that Forkoux need only use his eyebrow movement to indicate agreement or disagreement. Near the end of his life he grew increasingly frail and attenuated. Biography Birth and early life (172-185 AG) Forkoux was born to Oliviaria Euphratuman and Randogor Euphratuman during the summer of 172 AG. As a youngster, Forkoux spent many of his days at the Euphatumans' prestigious address, Euphratuman Place, in the Capital. When Forkoux was 4 years old, he became the beneficiary of a highly selective education system typical of the Capital under the Grenthyx Dynasty. Forkoux was an exceptional pupil, regularly acing tests, except for the art of sword-fighting. During this time Forkoux's parents grew aware of his unusual proclivity towards intellectual matters. As a child, the subject that entranced Forkoux the most were the stories surrounding old myths, as they alluded (in Forkoux's view) towards a unifying, narrative-based truth in religion and mythology. '']] His parents began to take him to the king's addresses and other diplomats' speeches in Capital Square. For example, in 177 AG, noted C'thardjian diplomat, Go’beira, gave a rousing speech in which the five year old Forkoux was in attendance. It was during this period that Forkoux became increasingly conscious of the world around him, having recalled later in his life detailed personal accounts of his feelings towards political figures and events occurring when he was but a youngster; often much to the interest of those around him. After Forkoux achieved exceptional academic success, he prematurely rose through the education system, eventually encountering the mysterious legend of Mo in the Capital University of Oparo aged just 13 - in 185 AG. Much to his own confusion, Forkoux was frequently sought after by the female peers of his teenage years, particularly in the year spent at the University at the age of 13. He eventually took to exiting the University premises using a cellar door into the streets due to a number of his female peers stalking the young Forkoux for his handsome presence. Early relationship with Harolde Silversmith In his youth, Forkoux grew fond of Harolde Silversmith. A year older than himself, the two found that their experiences were strikingly alike. The pair were often excluded from activities other children partook in, and so naturally gravitated towards each-other in the Oppidan School for the Youth and later in the Capital University of Oparo, beginning in 177 AG. The two would often spend time at Euphratuman Place, chiefly occupying their time by dabbling in simple logic games. As Harolde lived in an orphanage, Euphratuman Place became somewhat of a second home to Harolde. The two budding scholars often fantasied with each-other when they were not playing together. Most frequently, this involved allowing their imaginations to embark on a journey, relishing about their futures and general aspirations. For Forkoux, his relationship with Harolde was entirely enough to quell any feelings of social abandonment, a testament to the amount of communication both Harolde and Forkoux had with each-other. After 7 years, the two held a bond of friendship and mutual understanding strong enough so that, on multiple occasions in their teenage years, both could anticipate one another's strategy with crystal clear accuracy and critical precision. The personal and intellectual attachment Forkoux experienced with Harolde led him to inadvertently indulge in Harolde's arrogant, elitist and highly intellectually absolutist attitudes towards most things. Harolde, being satisfied that Forkoux was of a higher order of person than what he deemed to be 'the unexceptional man', held him in high regard and greatly enjoyed his company; supposing that people of Forkoux's nature were exceptionally rare and that it was even more imperative to hold in contact with for his own elitist reasons. For Forkoux, Harolde was the only person which he could call a true friend in childhood, not least due to their matching intellect and being the only person to be able to hold his own ground against Forkoux, both with regards to games and conversation. As a consequence, Forkoux became infatuated with attitudes Harolde permeated down to Forkoux, disregarding their moral implications in favour of his own, self-interested satisfaction he received from such a friendship. Their 7 years in close contact had an unrivalled impact upon the nature of their later dealings. When they next met in person they would no longer be friends; but sworn and unequivocal enemies. Discovering Mo and the Disciples of Mo (186 AG) By early 186 AG Forkoux having already completed his studies, bid farewell to his parents and Harolde, electing to pursue Mo further. In this time the mystique and allure of the legend of Mo entranced him into radical thinking, partly encouraged by Harolde himself. One such early radical idea was that each human holds within them an innate responsibility to act in the shadow of Mo, a position reached by both Harolde and Forkoux together. Regarding his own bloodline, Forkoux had the following to say: "descendants of mine are true descendants of the absolute majesty pertaining to Mo’s philosophy. The values represented in this shall, and must, be survived at all cost." Forkoux's dedication to the legend of Mo found him as a part of the Disciples of Mo crusade partaken by other members of the Capital Univeristy of Oparo. The journey's aim was to travel the world in a vain attempt to locate Mo's remains. During this period, Forkoux did little writing and instead dedicated his time to desperately examine every last account or description of Mo's location. Alas, the Diciples of Mo's attempts proved to be futile, with the months long trip to Ori Sao and back sobering their pursuit. Eventually, it was reluctantly agreed by some (including Forkoux) that their next attempt would be the kingdom of Helmont. Once there, confrontation quickly broke out, with Forkoux seeing any further pursuit as folly. As a consequence, the disciples agreed to disband, and Forkoux opted to stay at the nearby Helmont Castle. Forkoux knew he was welcome at Helmont as then matriarch, Shackschogorth Fyth, was a friend of the Euphratumans. Meeting Vaioria Fyth and increasing fame in Helmont (186-189 AG) Within the first month of his stay at Helmont Castle, Forkoux's attention was drawn to the distinguished Vairoia Fyth, daughter of patriarch Norgoux Fyth and his former wife, Heroux Fyth. The first instance in which Forkoux sought to act upon his growing admiration for Vaioria was on the Ruling Family's annual walk in the Southern Plains of Helmont. Specifically, as per tradition, Forkoux approached Vairoia days prior to the walk and asked, bowing; "Vaioria, would you be so kind as to escort me on the forthcoming walk in the southern plains? I shall make it my duty to supply this day with laughter and splendour - for only you of all your sisters are exquisitely deserving in light of your shining beauty." Having accepted the offer, Forkoux and Vaioria fell deeply in love over the following days. During their walk they spent hours upon hours bathing beside lakes, forgetting about where the family would be entirely. Eventually they reunited later in the day, much to the dismay of Norgoux who sternly voiced his concerns. Shackschogorth, Vaioria's stepmother, on the other hand, appreciated what had happened and supported Forkoux and Vaioria in their love. Over the next 3 years Forkoux grew in fame over Helmont just as their relationship blossomed. Namely, after learning of the Ensom Citadel prison outbreak of 185 AG, Forkoux felt compelled to form a devastating critique of incumbent patriarch, Norgoux Fyth. He had this to say age 15 in 187 AG: "Your own strategical incompetence doomed men both innocent and guilty to the judgement of the most terrible creatures of the deep on the blood-ridden rocks that night - their judgement is far worse than death. Abandoning the Ensom Citadel will forever be a stain on your legacy. The people of Helmont will not forget, rest assured." Forkoux's growing reputation as a critic of the widely unpopular Norgoux won him favour with both the Helmontan population and matriarch Shackschogorth Fyth, admiring his powerful oration and passionate arguments. By the time Forkoux was 16, he grew increasingly worried for Vaioria's reliance on her father, fearing how she would cope should he die. However, he quickly learned to bury these concerns as he judged them of little merit or relevance at the time. Ascension to patriarch of Helmont (189 AG) In early 189 AG, patriarch Norgoux Fyth agreed with the crumbling Grenthyx Dynasty to lower prices on Chaestlands imports from Helmont. This was met with fury from Helmontans, as their ability to trade at a price they liked was effectively revoked. In protest and outrage, matriarch Shackschogorth Fyth finally divorced her husband, after years of mounting tension. As per the Marital Charter of Helmont, an early election was called due to the bond of love being broken by consent. As Forkoux and Vaioria's marriage was due to take place later that same year, the couple were eligible for the position of patriarch and matriarch. Forkoux and Vairoia won a majority of votes (primarily Helmontan traders as isolated settlements are not aware of voting) and became patriarch and matriarch by the summer of 189 AG. However, after just a month into their premiership and a few days after Forkoux's 17th birthday, former patriarch Norgoux Fyth killed himself; plagued by embarrassment from the population and his family. Alas, a day later Vaioria tragically threw herself from a high window in Helmont castle; Forkoux was horrified as he buried his concerns over her attachment to Norgoux for years prior. However, Forkoux had no obligation to dissolve his premiership as deaths are not covered by the martial charter, and the couple had made established the bond of love by planning to marry in the autumn. Forkoux would continue as a lone patriarch for the next few years. The great reforms and Ophellaer Fyth (190-202 AG) negotiations circa 192 AG]]Forkoux set his goals to reform and eventually to detach from the crumbling Grenthyx Dynasty, with vast amounts of the Helmontan population becoming increasingly dissatisfied with their trading restrictions. As a consequence, Forkoux tirelessly pressed for reform and was eventually granted audience in the Chaestlands city of Floralys. There, the historic Floralys Agreement of 192 AG - granting Helmont an ability to decide who they trade with and set their own tariffs. 3 years later in 195 AG, Forkoux negotiated the handover of the Ensom Citadel Prison from the Grenthyx Dynasty, allowing them to charge for other kingdoms to send their prisoners and in doing so repair the gigantic damage to the prison. In the late 190s, Forkoux had expressed interest in Ophellaer Fyth, but restrained from approaching her due to his previous experiences. Consequently, Ophellaer passionately confessed her love to Forkoux first, having noticed his admiration previously. Forkoux, though impassioned about their love, remained cautious. They remained a couple until they decided to marry, utterly enchanted by eachother - in 202 AG. Later in that year, Ophellaer gives birth to their first child and daughter, Ceroux Grenthyx in Helmont Castle. The Grenthyx Dynasty would fall just a month later. Involvement in the Uprootings (200-202 AG) Preface Forkoux passionately opposed Barren II Grenthyx's oppressive infringements on multiple rights in the Grenthyx Dynasty. As a direct response, Forkoux issued scrolls to leaders of all the major realms entitled A Plea To All Fair Realms, published in 200 AG. Although the letter did not bring about Forkoux's desired effect of trade embargoes with the Dynasty, sentiment for rebellion drastically increased. During the Uprootings war, Forkoux cut of all trade with the Grenthyx Dynasty, marking the first use of Helmont's newfound ability to decide which realms to trade with outlined in the Floralys Agreement of 192 AG. Action begins He maintained this position until, in early 201 AG, he elected to initiate more forceful measures. He amended his approach subsequent to learning that the Dynasty had violently suppressed peaceful protesting, concluding that there existed neither the political will or practical means to continue with merely a trade embargo to usurp the incumbent King. Forkoux met with Airibi I Root, and the two formed what would become The Fellowship to oppose the rule of the Grenthyx Dynasty, recognising that kingdoms did not wish to merely enact trade embargos. Wishing to make this position clear, the two agreed to send a mixture of their forces on a path down the Traders' Tread road south, eventually to meet at the Capital. Although Forkoux realised this was unlikely to occur due to the presence of Grenthyx Loyalists along the path, he wished to make his and other kingdoms that were partied to the Fellowship positions' clear. Mustering the finest, but limited, Helmontan skill in his forces, he supplemented what they lacked in numbers with the raw strength of the forces of Airbi from The Borrows. The Battle of the Traders' Tread and final confrontation Harolde Silversmith After the legion, led by Forkoux and Airibi, neared Dandirhold in Ephellindron, they encountered the first of the Grenthyx Loyalists sent to quash their efforts. Leading the Loyalists was none other than Forkoux's old friend turned sworn enemy, Harolde Silversmith. The ensuing Battle resulted in a resounding victory for the Fellowship, having defeated all the resistance. Although weary and still counting their dead, Forkoux insisted he leave the party temporarily to track the now fleeing Harolde. Reluctantly agreeing, Airbi oversaw a camp was established in Forkoux's absence. Eventually, Forkoux journeyed for a few hours to find that Harold had retreated back to Castle Silversmith. Entering the Castle, Forkoux found Harolde seated at the end of an ornate table in a cavernous room. Taking his seat at the opposite end, Forkoux sought to understand where Harolde's loyalties lay, and ultimately to sway him from what he saw as the Grenthyx Dynasty's cause, recalling Harolde's reluctance years prior to hold affinity with any particular cause. After deep discussion, Forkoux learned what he would later recount to be the most frightening thing Harolde would ever say; Though Forkoux knew him to serve no specific establishment, he had greatly underestimated Harolde's vigour and commitment to his own, self-serving cause. After 5 minutes of absolute silence accompanied solely by Forkoux staring intently into the eyes of the Silversmith sitting opposite him, he gained an insight; an insight that would haunt him for the rest of his days. He deduced that Harolde, cunningly, pried upon Forkoux's unending curiosity, taking advantage of the precious time Forkoux's absence created from the Fellowship's camp to launch a brutal surprise attack from a betallion of reserve forces Harolde had ordered to remain in a nearby forest as a contingency. Knowing that both his contingency and succeeded and that Forkoux was aware of this, he further taunted him with a smile and detailed the full extent of the hopelessness of the weary Fellowship's chances against a surprise attack. Standing to his feet, Forkoux witnessed the apparent suicide of Harolde. Only sparing a second to absorb the death of his old friend, he hastily made his way out of the Castle and returned to the devastation at the Fellowship's camp. Later meditating on Harolde's death, he recalled their final conversation, leading Forkoux to bolster his suspicion that Harolde was truly far more dangerous appearing to be dead than alive, a matter which lingered on Forkoux's mind until the end of his days. Forkoux supplied Helmontan forces in the final Fellowship march on Chaesterlyn in 202 AG; significantly assisting in the eventual overthrow of the king - and ultimately the desolation of the entire Dynasty. This decision was reached during a meeting in the Capital following other kingdoms' undeniable rebellious success in driving the Dynasty back. The war officially ended with the King's execution in 202 AG, to which he disagreed. Indeed, during his trial Forkoux argued passionately for an hour that he should be sentenced to life in prison. However, once he finished a representative from the Borrows murdered the King unexpectedly. After the crowd apprehensively gazed at the now contemplating Forkoux for minutes, the 2 years of brutal war ended with his final words on the matter: "So be it." Scholarly development (203-232 AG) |left]] From 203 AG, Forkoux began to turn his attention back to his intellectual endeavours, specifically refining and rethinking his early musings on the legend of Mo. Although he remained extremely dedicated to Helmont, much of his agenda had been enacted by the early 200 AGs. Free time allowed Forkoux to eventually publish his most critically acclaimed scrolls, The Deaths of Mo and the deeper meaning of rebirth in 222 AG. Ceroux Grenthyx travelled to the Capital to become versed in commerce, particularly in the Capital University of Oparo that Forkoux had attended years prior. Forkoux himself continued to work on his scrolls during this period, whilst spending many of his days in the company of his loving wife, Ophellaer. In 232 AG their second child and first son, Gullryth Fyth was safely born in Helmont Castle. '']] Years of tragedy (231-238 AG) After the premature birth of his second child, Maroux Fyth in 233 AG, he grew concerned regarding her growing illness. During 234 AG, Forkoux's wife of 32 years, Ophellaer Fyth was killed by a Morteon. The couple were eating on the shores of Tyst Dod Lake near the castle when a cloud obscured the sun, prompting a lurch of a shadow-dwelling Morteon in a nearby cave. She was taken by the Morteon (The Morteon cannot carry 2), and given the typical painful death of anything that should be unfortunate enough to find itself in the grasp of such a vile creature. Once retreated into the cave, Forkoux knew that he could do nothing to stop the creature, and had to witness with his own eyes his wife oscillate down the spine of the creature, before being injected and her carcass consumed. The event scarred Forkoux for months, finding it particularly difficult to comfort his now 3 children upon hearing of the news, often weeping at the loss of his love. A year later, in 235 AG, Maroux's diminishing health arising from complications surrounding her premature birth in 233 AG resulted in her tragic death, at the age of just 2. Forkoux was aware she had an inability to fight off disease to protect her body, so was mildly prepared for the moment but still was nonetheless devastated enough to enter a state of depression later that year, compounded by both the loss of his wife and Maroux, resulting in less public appearances and therefore an erosion of his (thus far) positively viewed rule of Helmont. In addition, Forkoux's father, Randogor, died at the age of 96 in 236 AG, saddening Forkoux greatly. Although he understood the death to be natural, Forkoux's previous tragedies compounded to result in him losing weight from abstaining from eating for a time, with the few who saw him remarking that he was in a state of deep contemplation. This assisted Forkoux in coping with his mother's death in 238 AG, which although tragic, had a lessened impact upon Forkoux. Across his whole life, this decade proved the most testing upon Forkoux. Tr'cupen and reintegration into intellectual life (239-252 AG) . Later life (253-278 AG) circa 253 AG]] Involvement in Chaestish opera (talk about how he was approached by judges to become a judge was they noticed he was doing opera so they thought he was near retirement. He would have to put forward himself, but he declined) Becoming Capital envoy for rights Finalising and publishing scrolls Declining health '']] Death (279 AG) . Legacy (280-) . Notable Works Scrolls * '"Manifesto for Political Adjustment"' (191 AG) * '"Revolution in Mhordyn"' (199 AG) * '"A Plea to all Fair Realms"' (200 AG) * '”The Moral Spectre”' (204 AG) * '”King Barren II - The Troubled Grenthyx”''' (205 AG) * "The State of Humans" (207 AG) * "The Many Tongues of Realms and their Origins" (209 AG) * "Reflections on the Uprootings of 200-202 AG" (218 AG) * "The Deaths of Mo and the Deeper Meaning of Rebirth" (222 AG) * "The Stuff of Commerce - a Guide" (224 AG) * "On Faith" (225 AG) * "The Origins of Mo" (226 AG) * "On Saugorth" (227 AG) * "Antecedent Logic" (228 AG) * "The Language Scintilla" (230 AG) * "The Grenthyx Dynasty - Assessed" (243 AG) * "The Bloody Schism - Politics, Culture and the People"' ''(246 AG) * '''"Lost Languages" (249 AG) * "On Religion" (251 AG) * "The Art of Vocal Projecting" (254 AG) * "Lore Across Culture" (268 AG) * "Grand Theory of Mo" (273 AG) * "Saugorth: a Theory" (275 AG) Poems * "Vaioria" (189 AG) * "Shifting Tides of Love" (196 AG) * "The Bloody Walls" (203 AG) * "The Lonesome Dragon" (214 AG) * "Cataclysm of the Individual" (219 AG) * "Freedom's Waning Ode" (221 AG) Stories * ”Power, Tragedy and Politics” (189 AG) * "Novice King" (191 AG) * "A Song of Bloody War" (196 AG) * "The Crying Infant" (203 AG) Operas * "Liquor's Lure" (249 AG) * "Let the Punishment Fit the Crime" (251 AG) Unfinished Works * Grand Theory of Life (Destroyed scroll, began in approximately 189 AG) * Helmont - The Infant Kingdom (Unfinished scroll, began in 201 AG) * Terrors of the Totality Mines Mapped (Unfinished scroll, began 259 AG) * Normality of Kinship (Story, began in 263 AG) * 'The Hidden Imperative - on Family '(Scroll, began in 268 AG) Note: All unfinished works apart from the destroyed Grand Theory of Life were published posthumously by Forkoux's son, Gullryth Fyth, in 280 AG. Family Category:Characters Category:Helmont character Category:Capital character Category:Rulers Category:Scholars